Dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente
by FS-117
Summary: Un amigo me dio la idea de crear un fanfic para AUTO, también las palabras fueron a mi cabeza cuando escuchaba música. ¡disfrútenlo!.


Hola, después de estar pensando y pensando, me dio una idea para crear este fanfic de un nuevo comienzo para AUTO.

* * *

**Dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente **

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos llegaron a la tierra y el capitán McCrea iba directo hacia el Axiom, él había tomado esta decisión durante mucho tiempo pero el caso es que no tenia valor para hacerlo, pero él pensó '' algún día tengo que hacerlo'', y hoy era el día, se lleno de valor que no tenia que vivir con esta carga que él sin duda alguna pensaba cada día, que hoy el capitán McCrea iba a reiniciar a AUTO.

El capitán fue directo hacia el ascensor, y apretó el botón de subir, mientras estaba en el ascensor tenia que saber que es lo que le iba a decir, estaba muy nervioso, después de haber tenido una lucha con él para regresar a la tierra, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pero él se armo de todo valor y dando una ultima respiración profunda, el ascensor se detuvo que ya estaba en su destino.

Cuando estro todo estaba oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas, él vio para todos lados el mismo sitio en el que estaba siempre durante tanto tiempo, encerrado y aburrido como un pobre canario enjaulado, desesperado por ser libre y conocer las fabulosas maravillas que tiene el mundo.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había visto durante tanto tiempo, y claro en frente estaba el objetivo por el que se preocupaba tanto y también por el que vino, AUTO. parecía un frió cadáver, tieso y sin vida. Tomando un ultimo aliento, presiono el botón: AUTO/MANUAL, en AUTO.

'' Piloto automático, activado'', se oyó una voz femenina de la computadora.

''REINICIANDO...''

Muy pronto la luz roja de AUTO de a poco fue encendida, sí, él ya estaba de vuelta.

Cuando fue completamente reiniciado, estaba muy confundido, y miro para todos lados y vio por quien fue reactivado, el capitán. Y muchas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza:'' ¿ que paso?'', '' en donde estoy?''...''¿porque...?. Saco sus pensamientos cuando el capitán hablo.

''A pasado mucho tiempo...AUTO'', dijo él con mucha firmeza para dar en claro que no tenía miedo, y si tendría que luchar con él nuevamente...lo haría.

Pero AUTO se vio por la guardia baja en especial porque no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba muy confundido y las preguntas que formulaban en su mente las hizo sacar en voz alta .

''¿q-que pasa?...¿en donde estoy?...más bien...''¿en donde estamos ahora?'' él respondió de forma alarmante.

''AUTO...estamos en la tierra'', dijo el capitán muy seriamente

'' ¿¡QUE!?...¡NO!...¡NO ES POSIBLE!'' respondió AUTO muy alarmante.

'' Si AUTO, míralo por ti mismo'', dijo el capitán.

AUTO obedeció y se dirigios las ventanas del Axiom, él fue segado por la luz brillante del sol, lo que vio fue una gran vegetación de arboles y muchas plantas y un hermoso río que recorría en frente del Axiom, todo era muy hermoso y lleno de vida ahora.

'' _no...no puede ser, ¡no puede ser posible!'', _AUTO dijo para si mismo en voz baja.

'' pues si es posible...el código A113 ya no a de existir, porque ahora tenemos una nueva directiva'', dijo el capitán a AUTO.

''¡¿como?!, la planta fue perdida'' AUTO se volvió hacia el capitán.

''¿como crees?,encontraron la planta'', dijo el capitán.

'' ese pequeño robot, pero...yo vi como fue aplastado...por mi'', dijo AUTO apegándose a lo hechos vistos por él mismo.

'' sí, pero Eve puso la planta en el holo-detector, y cuando llegamos a la tierra ella reparo a Wall-e'', explico el capitán.

''¡ahhhh, ese pequeño robot!, cuando lo vea lo mato'', dijo AUTO furiosamente.

''¡No!¡ AUTO!, no vale la pena'', el capitán detuvo a AUTO antes de cualquier cosa que se le pudiera venir a la mente.

''¿ves?...ese carácter violento tuyo, fue lo que te llevo al fracaso, pero ahora te estoy dando una oportunidad para que te superes'', dijo el capitán firmemente a AUTO.

AUTO se que en blanco, no sabia como responder a eso, por que era cierto, su mismo comportamiento fue lo que lo llevo hasta ahora en donde esta, el capitán lo conocía muy bien, y ese silencio significaba que lo había entendido, y que se había dado cuenta el porque no había podido cumplir con su supuesta directiva, pero esa era la razón el porque el se había vuelto de esa manera, su '' directiva''.

'' lo reconoces...¿verdad?'', le dijo el capitán.

''...sí...señor'', dijo AUTO muy avergonzado, porque el reconoce lo que él había hecho, y eso fue suficiente para que el capitán se sintiera con mas calma y con orgullo de que el no se niega de sus malos actos.

'' pero...¿que pasa con el A113?'', pregunto AUTO.

'' ahhh... olvídate de eso, ahora tenemos una nueva directiva, revivir y cuidar a nuestro planeta, y tu también tienes otra directiva: trata de cambiar'', dijo el capitán con firmeza. AUTO se le queda viendo con una mirada como: ''¿cree que lo pueda hacer?'', y el capitán conocía muy bien a AUTO.

''aahhh, ya conozco esa mirada...estas dudando de ti mismo, lo se...no sera fácil, pero no es malo tratar, tienes que cambiar, no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, el pasado es el pasado, porque, si no, te perderás de las cosas increíbles que te tiene el presente, tienes que vivir el presente'', le dice el capitán aconsejándolo

'' Sí señor,lo haré'', dijo AUTO positiva mente.

''Me agrada tu actitud...es un buen comienzo, ah y casi lo olvidaba, necesitaras a tu mano derecha'', le dijo el capitán.

AUTO al principio no sabia lo que el capitán quería decir, pero de la oscuridad apareció GO-4, AUTO se sorprendió lo creía muerto como entre el capitán y él lo habían empujado accidentalmente por la ventana y cocho contra el suelo y echo en pedazos.

'' ¿GO-4?'', dijo AUTO, GO-4 lo saludo de una forma respetable.

'' a la orden señor'', chillo GO-4 en código robot.

''hahahaha,¿ te sorprende?, poco después de que aterrizamos lo mande a la sala de reparaciones y ya esta de vuelta'', respondió el capitán. Y antes de irse se dirigió a AUTO.

'' Muy bien, AUTO, ya tienes una nueva directiva, espero que cumplas con esta, ¿de acuerdo?'', dijo el capitán.

''sí señor, lo prometo'', dijo AUTO firmemente.

'' Eso me agrada, suerte'', dijo el capitán y se dirigió a el ascensor.

''ahh y recuerda, deja atrás el pasado y vive el presente, eso te servirá'', dijo el capitán antes de entrar en el ascensor e irse , ahora sí el capitán ya quedo completamente tranquilo y orgullosos de AUTO de que considero de que lo que hizo fue muy malo y ahora él cumplirá con su nueva directiva, y eso es algo muy bueno para todos.

Mientras tanto, AUTO se quedo pensativo, que le causo formar una pregunta a GO-4.

''¿ocurre algo, señor?'', le pregunto GO-4 en código robot.

'' tengo que cumplir esta directiva, no voy a decepcionar al capitán, pero no sera fácil'', AUTO le respondió a GO-4.

'' no se preocupe que yo estaré aquí para ayudar en cualquier cosa que usted necesite, ahora usted no esta solo'', GO-4 lo animo

'' que bueno que estés aquí '', le respondió AUTO con simpatía.

''agradezca al capitán que el fue el que me trajo de vuelta aquí con usted'', le dijo GO-4 a AUTO.

'' sí, le agradezco todo a él, me asigno una nueva directiva, que yo cumpliré, no sera fácil, pero lo haré, no fallare de nuevo'', dijo AUTO.

AUTO esta muy agradecido de que el capitán le halla dado una oportunidad y él cumplirá con su nueva directiva, tratara de cambiar , no cometerá el mismo error dos veces, porque siempre hay que recordar...

_''hay que dejar el pasado en el olvido y vivir el presente''._

* * *

**hola...gracias por leer este nuevo fanfic, me inspiró cuando estaba escuchando '' bad boy- cascada'', me gusta el ritmo, siempre me inspira la música (~ouo)~ I LOVE MUSIC'' ~(ouo~), hehehehhe gracias por leer y que Dios los bendiga (^^). ****  
**


End file.
